


Addicted to You

by Italics_z



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John is a Mess, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oops, Out of Character, Out of Character Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes is Bad at Feelings, Sherlock Holmes is a Bit Not Good, Sherlock in Love, Songfic, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italics_z/pseuds/Italics_z
Summary: Sherlock needs John, as much as he doesnt want to admit it.(Personally, I found this song and was surprised when I found out nobody has used this song for this relationship yet... It's perfect.)Song used: Avicii- Addicted to You





	Addicted to You

[“I don't know just how it happened, I let down my guard”](https://youtu.be/Qc9c12q3mrc)

Sherlock has never felt himself become weak, it was a subconscious thing he would have never pointed it out himself until it happened. He found himself trusting John, as much as some parts of his mind nagged him not to, he did, with everything.   
****

**“Swore I'd never fall in love again but I fell hard”**

Sherlock Holmes has never fallen in love, though he has liked someone before. That person was sweet, kind, but they left, hated what Sherlock spent his time on. John though, oh sweet John, he made Sherlock swoon in the worst and best way possible, holding him by chains, but it’s not like Sherlock wanted to leave anyway.   
****

**“Guess I should have seen it coming; caught me by surprise”**

As you know, Sherlock Holmes takes pride in his deduction skills, and feelings weren’t something he was naive on. He could tell when someone felt attracted to him, scientific evidence. Elevated heartbeat, dilated pupils, heated cheeks being the most basic. John though, Sherlock couldn’t really tell. They shared glances, gazes, but still it wasn’t enough for Sherlock's brain to set off alarms.   
****

**“I wasn't looking where I was going; I fell into your eyes** **  
** **You came into my crazy world like a cool and cleansing wave”**

“Sherlock? You alright?” John asked Holmes once during a case. The Files of Solemn was what John called it.

“A rather stupid question, John.” But all Sherlock got back was a laugh. And that’s what he was thinking about, John and his laugh, John and his smile, John and his… everything. What a fool, he tells himself, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. He knew, and he’s known, but never realized it...   
****

**“Before I, I knew what hit me, baby, you were flowing through my veins** **I'm addicted to you, hooked on your love** **  
** **Like a powerful drug I can't get enough of”**

Sherlock has long since given up smoking and drugs, but one drug he could never give up is John. John Watson, the previous army captain, the doctor, the drug. It always clawed at Sherlock some, the dark thoughts taking the shape of his brother, “You are a fool, a complete fool. You are falling.” Yes, falling too deep. He still doesn’t care.   
****

**“Lost in your eyes, drowning in blue”**

Sherlock falls deep into Johns eyes all the time, more than he’d ever admit to. They were enchanting. A light shade of blue that has seen war, bodies askew, just as Sherlock himself has, but they were still so light, so full of life. All Sherlock could do is look at them.   
****

**“Out of control, what can I do?”**

“Don’t go running off like that! I was-” John started, but Sherlock cut him off.

“Too slow!”

John looked shocked, and then a scowl appeared on his face.

“I could have caught up, but you shut the door and it locked!”

Sherlock scoffed, “You should have been faster then!” In Sherlock's head, he knew he shouldn’t be saying any of this, that it was his fault.

“I caught him! I can’t believe you’re mad! I. Caught. Him!” Sherlock exclaimed, and he could feel the stares of people at the crime scene.

John had the scariest look on his face, then he had a tiny smile, one that showed no happiness or humor. That’s when Sherlock knew he was in deep shit now.

“At what cost, Sherlock?” John said, turning around, and walked briskly away. All Sherlock could do is try to keep a straight face till he got home. Plus, John for sure wasn’t going to stay away for long, he never does.

Little did he know, John would be gone for five days. And when he came back, Sherlock apologized, even begged John never to leave.

“I was wrong, so wrong, please, John!”

His previous self would have scoffed at how emotional he was now, but he still wouldn’t trade anything for John. He needed John.

And he was forgiven.   
****

**“I'm addicted to you!** ”

Sherlock could never go too long without John, and while John was gone on some cases, Sherlock would throw insults around to everyone, as he did before John came into his life.

“Right handed.”

“Left handed, idiot.”

“Long hair.”

“Bobbed, idiot.”

He needed John.

“Please shut up, Anderson, you sound like an idiot,” Sherlock spits. A smile erupts onto his face when he could hear Johns giggling beside him.

“Well, I’m sure you’ve even noticed, he normally does,” John adds, a wicked grin on his face. Sherlock smiled and giggled himself.

Oh, how he needed John.   
****

**“Midnight blows in through the window; dances ‘round the room** **  
** **Got me hypnotized; I'm getting high on the perfume.”**

Sherlock plays the violin. He does it when he stresses the most, but most importantly, he does it when John has nightmares. When he’s in his mind palace, although John doesn’t know it, he is always alert for John. So when he hears Johns whimpering, not of pleasure, Sherlock could tell. Not that he’s heard it before.

Then he checks on John, and when he sees Johns pained face, he starts playing the violin.

One night, John came down and smiled at Sherlock, who just stopped playing his song.

“What a nice melody, can you…” John smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, glancing sideways before finishing, “Continue?”

Sherlock stared at him wide-eyed for a moment and then smiled. John looked otherworldly, the moon slipping through the window casts a nice shine onto him. John stepped into the kitchen and Sherlock could hear him starting tea, for both of them. This was so comfortable. The Holmes lifted his bow and started to play, sliding it over the strings easily.

He could smell Johns scent wafts in the room, how calming it was. If only John knew.   
****

**“I couldn't live without you now, oh, I know I'd go insane** ****  
**I wouldn't last one night alone, baby** **  
** **I couldn't stand the pain!”**

John has left Sherlock out of anger a handful of times. The detective has gotten better at biting his tongue, even as much as it seemed impossible before. Sherlocks words of vigor was not something John could stand, so the doctor would strike Sherlock right where it hurts.

Sherlock, when John leaves during a case, would flip the case around in his head multiple times. Somehow, though, his mind ends up straight back on John. John. John. John.

“John. John. John.” He would chant, pacing around their flat.

“Oh John, John, John.” He’d chant once more, flying around. Scratching his head, flipping his hair around, a scowl present on his face. He’d open his mind palace doors to a big space labeled ‘John Watson’ and look over everything.

“John, John.” He’d snatch his phone and text John, “ _ Need you home, John. -SH _ ”

“ _ I’m on my way, don’t burn down the flat, please! -JW _ ”   
****

**“I'm addicted to you, hooked on your love** **  
** **Like a powerful drug I can't get enough of”**

Sherlock grabs onto John's arm, blinking back the tears threatening to fall down his face.

“Please, John…” He croaks through his vice-gripped throat. Though, maybe it didn’t carry far. The rain poured down harsh on both of them. Sherlock could tell he looks like a mess, his hair and trench coat soaked.

John turned.   
****

**“Lost in your eyes, drowning in blue”**

John eyes were grim, but underneath that, they just looked hurt. The blue of the rail that falls.   
****

**“Out of control, what can I do?”**

“John I… I am sorry, oh please John. I don’t want to let you go.” Sherlock sobs, unable to keep his tears back anymore.   
****

**“I'm addicted to you!”**

“Please, I don’t want to let you go. You…” Sherlock chokes, closing his eyes, “Mean so much to me, John. I love you!”

After a minute, Sherlock could feel a hand caressing his face. His eyes shot open, staring at John who was drenched along with him. Johns blue eyes stared at him with love, care.

“Oh, Sherlock I…” John smiles wide, “I love you too, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I appriciate it!


End file.
